Sanctuary of the Shrine
by Taboo22
Summary: Crying in a small neglected shrine my just have given young Naruto a chance of having a family.


Sanctuary of the Shrine

Prologue

No one told Danny what it meant to be stuck between life and death as a halfa. If they had maybe he would not have killed his evil counter-part Vlad. As bad as the man was at least he would not have felt so alone.

Danny's family had perished long ago leaving behind descendents that he no longer kept track of. He would have had them himself except for the fact that his wife Sam had been incapable of bearing any of his children. Doctors didn't know the reason behind the miscarriages but those of the far frozen had told me that the infant's auras were too strong for Sam's body to support making her body get rid of the new lives to keep itself among the living.

Danny lived his life alone. Many thing changed around him over the centuries he was hailed as long lived hero to even a living god after many wars had swept away much of the civilization and technology he had grown up with.

He had moved around a lot trying to find a quiet place that would allow him to sleep some of his seemingly never ending existence away. When he finally found a spot it was a small mountain with a cliff side to the west surrounded by a grassy plain with many scattered trees.

In this place on the base of the sloping side of the mountain he built a small stone shelter styled after the many small shrines he had seen on his journey. He had had the idea that if he carved his visage in stone and possessed it that he might go into hibernation and solve his problem at least for a little while.

And so a century passed and the age of the ninja began. More time passed and the Village of Konoha came to be and with it the Shodaime and the great forests he created surrounded the shrine.

Many things came and went not even the charging of the great nine tails disturbed this one's slumber and nothing did until a small child not even five took shelter by the moss covered stone statue to weep.

Chapter One: The Awakening

...sniff...sniff sniff... "Why me? Why do they hurt me?" ...sniff... these were the sounds I awoke to I had to turn intangible to escape the confines of the stone. I was stiff from my long sleep as I turned to peer around my statue.

"Who hurts you little one?" the kid seemed scared as he looked at me even more so when he noticed I was floating. "Are you g-going t-to hurt m-me too?" I simply shook my head from side to side. "No, of course not. I would never hurt a child as small as you are little one"

This time I had made my voice softer into what I hope would be comforting to him. " I'm not small" the blonde kid snapped defiantly, his bright blue eyes flashing child-like fury. I smiled. " I like you kid, what's your name?"

The kid tilted it's head as if no one had ever said something like that before. "My name is Naruto, and its rude not to say your name first when you ask for another's name."

"hmm... very true... very well. I am the spirit of this shrine. I have been known as a hero to some and a living god to others. My name is Danny Phantom, but you Naruto can call me Danny."

"Y-your r-really a shine GOD?!" Naruto shouted in awe.

"Well I do have a spirit form and a living form. There is also the fact that I've been around for more than a few centuries." I said puffing out my chest in pride.

"Does that mean if I pray to you you would help me?" he asked giving me a pair of irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Duh, all you needed to do was ask." With a few words Naruto's face lit up like the fourth of July, and I felt awesome. "Now Naruto let's see who runs the mortal side of things around here these days and get those mean people to leave you alone."

I let go of the cold feeling that was my power. Dual white ring eclipsed me washing away my spirit form leaving my physical body. White hair and glowing green eyes were replaced with ebony and calm clear blue. I took Naruto's hand and pulled him upright. "Can you show me the way?"

Naruto nodded and pulled me from the shrine keeping a tight hold upon my hand. He pulled me along the path around the mountain where I was stuck in awe of the four faces on the mountain that reminded me of the Mt. Rushmore of long ago. I saw a large town made up of buildings five stories or less spread on the landscape surrounded by high walls blocking out what I think might be a large forest.

"Naruto, what is this town called?"

"You don't know?" He tilted his head.

"No." I shrugged. " I told you I've been asleep for a long time"

"How can you sleep that long?!" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"oh that's simple. I went to sleep in a rock. Otherwise I would have been awake again in just a few hours and then I would have been board all over again. You know with no one else out here it was incredibly quiet and _boring_."

"This is the Hokage's tower Danny-sama" And sure enough we were in front of a tower, but that didn't puzzle me.

"What's this Danny-sama business? I thought I told you to call me Danny?" I said jokingly as I smiled down at him. Naruto broke out in a smile himself and laughed. "Oh and before I forget. What's a Hokage?" At my question Naruto stood there slack jawed in shock. "Well are you going to enlighten me or not?"

"um...er... the Hokage is the one who leads the village. Er and Konoha's had four of them."

"oh... cool. um...let's go in shall we." I guided Naruto to the doors where we were blocked from entering by what became apparent were some very rude and impertinent guards.

"Sorry sir, but you cannot bring_ that_ in here." the shinobi guard said pointing to Naruto's small form in a very rude fashion.

"I have business with the Hokage that involves him. Make a path and let us though." I said in a calm authoritative voice.

"It is after hours you should come back tomorrow." the ninja stated in a condescending tone which made my blood boil.

"There is no such thing as after hours for a shrine god!!!" I Shouted using my power to turn both Naruto and myself intangible and walk right through the two guards and the doors behind them. Once we were in I turned to Naruto. "too bad we cant see their faces. They're probably hilarious when scared shit-less." At my words he got over the sensation of traveling through things and giggled. "So... Where is the Hokage's office?"

"This way! Hokage Jiji's office is this way!" Naruto exclaimed bouncing on his heals tugging my arm. When we reached the stairs I thought I'd do something fun. "Hey Naruto you wanna ride up?" I reached out and grasped him gently under his arms and held him to my chest and changing into my spirit form flew us both to the top of the stairs taking it slow and fallowing the steps as not to scare him.

"Again, again!" the blonde child cried with his arms out stretched. "Maybe on our way back down Naruto." Changing back into human form and walking down the hall with Naruto's hand in mine till he stopped in front of a door. "This it, Naruto?" He nodded and I knocked on the door and a woman's voice answered "enter".

The secretary did not look up at as she addressed us "state your business, name, and any titles you feel necessary."

"My business concerns the treatment of a child by the village public population. My Name is Danny Phantom, and my titles are only important to those ignorant enough to refuse me." I know I was being more arrogant than I'd like to be but I reminded myself it was for Naruto's sake. At this the woman looked up at me with a cynical look on her face that immediately hardened into a cold stare when spotting the child now partially hiding behind me holding my hand.

"Well your business is not as you claim as that" she said pointing to Naruto with the end of her pen "is not a child but a demon, and the hokage has no time to deal with the nuisance anymore today." At this response I began to get irritated. "You don't seem to understand-"


End file.
